


lucky star

by cherryjaem



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 2019 fic project: december, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21656881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryjaem/pseuds/cherryjaem
Summary: "Come line up with me," the guy says."Excuse me?" Seungmin asks in confusion, head cocked to the side. "Do I know you?""Nope," said guy confirms, the smile stretching into a grin on his face. "But I need you to pretend you do if you want to queue with me, and possibly get Wonpil strap keyring that you want so badly."Seungmin is taken aback by this. His head is currently as empty as his stomach is, so his first response is "Are you stalking me?" and then "What the fuck?"(Or, Seungmin planned on buying a specific Day6 merch on their concert day but woke up late and came to the venue to a long queue lining up at the merch booth. Luckily, a cute guy offered to share his spot in the queue with Seungmin.)
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin & Kim Seungmin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 148





	lucky star

**Author's Note:**

> Just something random that i came up with while lining up for district 9: unlock goods and seeing some people arriving at the venue with a defeated look on their face when they saw the long queue 😂😂 this...is really just a pointless fic 😂
> 
> I can't believe i managed to write fic for every month of 2019. I guess it's an official wrap for the fic project now. Thank you so much for reading and commenting!

Seungmin can't believe this is happening.

He'd slept through all of his alarms that by the time he wakes up, the sun's already beginning to rise up from the horizon, the light now gently filtering in through the cracks of the curtains.

Seungmin hadn't realize it at first. He took his time stretching his sore limbs on the bed, and then the realization that he isn't on his own bed slowly sinks in, the confusion replaced with dread because, oh no (oh yes?), there's another day6's concert happening later that day but oh fuck, the merchandise booth opens at 11am and it's already- Seungmin grabs his phone on the nightstand- 7 fucking am in the morning?!

"Shit," Seungmin curses under his breath, throwing the blanket aside and immediately feeling the late November cold biting on his skin. He doesn't have time to care about it, though. Instead, he quickly rushes to the bathroom to wash up and change into a new set of clothes, because time is ticking away and Seungmin can already imagine how long the queue for the concert goods is and he  _ really does not _ want the items he wanted to get sold out  _ again _ before he even has the chance to get them.

The walk to the Olympic Hall from Seungmin's airbnb takes around 20 minutes of leisure walk that Seungmin would not mind taking on normal days, but today isn't just any normal day. Seungmin  _ needs _ to get to the concert venue as soon as possible so he runs down the long escalator of exit 9 of  _ Hanseong Baekje _ Station, scans his card and runs down another set of stairs before hopping into the train, barely almost missing it. The train is quiet and empty around this time of the day. Seungmin takes a seat next to the door, trying hard to catch his breath and calm down because he literally needs to run again once he reaches Olympic Park Station, that is only 2 minutes away.

Running up the Olympic Park Station is a  _ torture _ especially on an empty stomach. Seungmin can't dwell on it too much even if he feels a little dizzy (probably from dehydration) because all he can think about is Wonpil's strap keyring and how cute it is with Pil's keychain and how the items had been popular choice from the day before, as well as on online pre order, no doubt today being one as well. The keyrings had been sold out right when Seungmin was still lining up yesterday so he was determined to wake up earlier today to get it, but it seems like it's even worse than yesterday.

The sun is higher up now as Seungmin runs past the tennis court and heads straight to where the merchandise booth is. He feels his heart sinks when he sees how  _ long  _ the line is, almost giving up on the spot. There is no way he can get the strap keyring today too. Perhaps he'll just buy it off from someone else even if the price is ridiculously high.

Seungmin finds a nearby bench and slumps down on it, taking his phone out to rant about how stupid he is on twitter. He's already at the end of the thread, exhausted and cold and hungry when a guy approaches him.

"Hi," the guy says. Seungmin looks up and gets momentarily blinded by the sun shining brightly behind the guy, until the said guy moves his position and blocks the sunlight from shining into Seungmin's eyes.

"Um, hi?" Seungmin greets back. He doesn't recognize who the guy is. From Seungmin's perspective on the bench, the guy seems quite tall. He's wearing a thick jacket that covers his seemingly warm hoodie sweater under, and a beanie on his head. He has a beauty mark under his left eye and an easy, soft smile on his lips that Seungmin finds attractive.

"Come line up with me," the guy says.

"Excuse me?" Seungmin asks in confusion, head cocked to the side. "Do I know you?"

"Nope," said guy confirms, the smile stretching into a grin on his face. "But I need you to pretend you do if you want to queue with me, and possibly get Wonpil strap keyring that you want so badly."

Seungmin is taken aback by this. His head is currently as empty as his stomach is, so his first response is "Are you stalking me?" and then "What the fuck?"

The guy laughs, seemingly unaffected by Seungmin's rude assumption. Seungmin doesn't know what's so funny, though, and definitely does not know why he finds the guy's laughter cute either.

"I swear I'm not," the guy says with a lingering laughter and– oh my  _ god,  _ Seungmin thinks.  _ Is that a freaking dimple on his cheek?!  _ "I just happened to follow you on twitter and I recognize you from your photos for monthly selca day," he says, waving his phone at Seungmin to emphasize his point. "I saw your thread," he says, smile borderline sympathetic. "And well, I figured we could line up together. My spot is at the front," the guy says, pointing to a certain direction. Seungmin widens his eyes.

"How farther down are you?" Seungmin asks. "Perhaps, near the coffee shop entrance at least?"

The guy grins again. "A few spots  _ before _ the coffee shop entrance, actually."

“You’re joking,” Seungmin widens his eyes in disbelief, hope blooming in his chest. He might be able to get the strap keyring after all!

“I’m not,” the guy chuckles. “So, you wanna go with me?” he asks, head beckoning toward a direction.

“Yeah, definitely.” Seungmin agrees and gets up from the bench, following the guy to his supposed spot in the line. Seungmin pockets his phone into his jacket and walks side by side with the guy. “Why are you doing this? It’s not like we know each other.”

"Hey, we’re both fanboys so trust me when I say I understand the frustration of not being able to get the merch we've been eyeing for," he says. They walk past the long line and Seungmin feels ecstatic seeing how close they are to the start of the line when the guy stops at an empty spot, backpack and fluffy blanket occupying the ground. "Sit down," the guy invites, sharing a piece of flattened cardboard with Seungmin so their butts don't freeze from the cold ground.

"It's really cool of you to be doing this, by the way," Seungmin settles himself on the ground, making himself as comfortable as he possibly can. The guy shares the fleece blanket with Seungmin, covering Seungmin's crossed legs and Seungmin's grateful for the little warmth it brings.

"It's fine," the guy shrugs. "Always happy to help a fellow fanboy. And a cute one at that," he says the second part quietly but Seungmin heard him the same. Seungmin clears his throat awkwardly, willing the heat to stop spreading on his cheeks.

"I'm impressed you're one of the people that's close to the starting line," Seungmin says. "How early did you get here to get this spot?" Seungmin wonders thoughtfully. He'd come to the venue at around 6.30 yesterday and the line was already quite long.

"I got here at around 6? My friend spent the night here, actually. He has to go to work this morning, though, so we changed "shift" to wait for the goods," the guy explains.

"That's some real dedication there," Seungmin says in awe. "I would never spent the night here, not in this cold anyway."

The guy giggles.  _ Giggles! _ Seungmin is too soft and too gay for this. "Yeah, well. My friend is  _ so  _ whipped for his boyfriend, who's a hardcore MyDay. The boyfriend couldn't be here because he went to Malaysia to visit his family, so my friend offered to get the goods for him," the guy smiles, fondness in the curl of his lips as he talks about his friends.

"That's so sweet. I wish I had someone who'd do the same for me," Seungmin sighs dreamily. "Anyway, who's your bias in day6?"

"Um," the guy blinks, and then rubs his hand on his nape sheepishly. "I am more of a Got7 fan...but I like Jae. He's funny and cool," he adds quickly.

"No way. You're telling me you're lining up so early in the morning to get goods and you're not even a MyDay?" Seungmin's eyes widen again in pure shock and disbelief.

"Goods for my friends," the guy corrects Seungmin with a nod of his head.

"You're an angel," is what Seungmin tells him. The guy laughs, the sound cute and high-pitched, gaining a few dazed gazes from the people around them. There's a shade of pink dusting the guy's cheeks and Seungmin finds it so, so endearing.

"Just returning the favor to them. They lined up for me for Got7's goods because I had an exam on that day."

"Amazing," Seungmin breathes and then goes to complain about his "useless" friends. The guy listens with equal amount of amusement and attentiveness, nodding and laughing here and there where necessary. At one point, the guy gives Seungmin a packet of hot pack, to which Seungmin accepts gratefully along with the dry snacks he offers to Seungmin.

"Wait," Seungmin stops chewing midway and stares at the guy. "What's your name again? I didn't catch it?"

"I'm Hyunjin!" Hyunjin introduces himself after almost two hours of meeting and talking with each other. At the front, the fan manager has begun shouting announcement that the booth will open soon and that everyone was to stand up and line up properly so it’s easier to organize. Seungmin helps Hyunjin gather his things, folding the blanket and handing it to Hyunjin. He takes the cardboard and dumps it at the dustbin area after confirming with Hyunjin to throw it away.

“Oh yeah, I’m Seungmin by the way,” Seungmin belatedly introduces himself after getting back in line.

“I know. I followed you on twitter, remember?” Hyunjin reminds him. 

“Did I follow you back?”

“I don’t think so. You’re a Day6 elitist,” Hyunjin jokes. Seungmin isn’t even mad at that, but he does feel a little embarrassed at the fact that Hyunjin followed him on twitter, which means Hyunjin probably saw his embarrassing tweets and constant breakdowns about school and part time jobs and non-existent love life.

“I’ll follow you back after this, I swear.”   
  


“You don’t have to, though,” Hyunjin laughs, passing the checklist for the goods to Seungmin and then passing them to the back of the line.

“No, really. Give me your username later. I’ll follow you back and we can stay in touch.” Seungmin scans the same checklist from yesterday. Although he only wants to get the strap keyring, he’s tempted to buy more goods just so he could get more polaroids that come with the purchase.

“You wanna stay in touch, eh?” Hyunjin says, voice and smile teasing as he writes numbers on the checklist. He seems to only be getting a few keyrings as well as two pairs of hoodies. “I am more of a talk on the phone guy, so I’ll give you my number instead?”

“Um, what?” Seungmin lifts his gaze up to look at Hyunjin.

“Or you know, yes, I can give you my username instead. That’s cool, too,” Hyunjin amends, looking a little bit embarrassed, his confidence deflating by a lot.

“No, no! It’s fine. Either way, is fine,” Seungmin quickly assures.

“Okay,” Hyunjin acknowledges. “You gonna get the random photos for a chance of meet and greet with Day6?” he changes topic. Seungmin isn’t sure if he’s supposed to feel glad or disappointed.

Seungmin snorts. “With my kind of luck, there’s no way I will win. I can’t even get my bias’s photo cards and polaroids without doing a  _ hell lot _ of trading with other fans.”

“Oh come on,” Hyunjin nudges Seungmin gently with his elbow. “Who knows, you might be lucky this time. Besides, it’s only 3,000 won each. You can always just trade with other fans, or sell them later.”

“...Fine, you enabler. I’ll get 10 pieces of this,” Seungmin says, writing down the quantity on the list. “That’s like 30,000 won. I can buy fulfilling meals with this money.”

“Foods are only temporary. However, these goods will be here  _ forever.  _ If you don’t lose them, of course.”

“Whatever,” Seungmin rolls his eyes, but there’s a hint of a smile on his face.

After that, they chatted about random things. It isn’t long before the fan manager’s voice can be heard again, announcing the booth is open and that to be considerate of the normal citizens using the park. The line begins moving again and Seungmin finds himself and Hyunjin entering a different area, with the booth standing tall right in front of his eyes. Seungmin can’t help but grin because of how lucky he is to find Hyunjin and that he’ll get the goods he wants without problem this time.

“Thanks again for this,” Seungmin says once he’s done purchasing and meeting Hyunjin outside the merchandise booth area. He takes a look at the strap keyring in his hand, taking a quick picture to upload on his twitter. He receives a lot of replies on that post, but doesn’t bother to check them yet. Instead, he gives his attention to Hyunjin, who’s stuffing the things his bought inside his backpack.

“No problem,” Hyunjin says distractedly. He’s having a little hard time zipping his backpack closed and Seungmin has to laugh at that.

“Are you going to the concert later?”

“Nope,” Hyunjin shakes his head and Seungmin has to swallow the disappointment in. “I’m heading back home. It’s a one hour ride from here.”

“Oh,” Seungmin says. “So…” he trails off.

“Oh yeah, my twitter!” Hyunjin exclaims. “I’ll send you a DM later?”

“Okay,” Seungmin agrees with a small nod of his head and a small smile. “Are you going now?”

Hyunjin looks around the place and nods his head, a hint of disappointment in the press of his lips. “I guess so. I have to meet some friends for a late lunch, and pass these to Minho.”

Seungmin figures quickly that Minho is the friend who spent the night outside of the concert venue. “Well, it was nice meeting you.”

“It was nice meeting you, too,” Hyunjin agrees. “Didn’t think I would see your here today. I’m glad I said hi. Lining up and waiting wasn’t as boring with you.”

“I’m glad, too,” Seungmin’s smile stretches into a grin. “Thanks for saying hi and letting me line up with you.”

“You doing anything after this?”

“Probably just going to head back to my airbnb place and drop these off. Gonna get something to eat and maybe take a quick nap before going back here.”

“Okay,” Hyunjin acknowledges. “So I guess I’m leaving now. Hope to see you around.”

“Me, too. Take care.”

“You take care too,” Hyunjin takes backward steps away from Seungmin, waves his hand goodbye before turning around completely and leaving the venue. Seungmin sighs, feeling a little regretful that he couldn’t stay with Hyunjin longer. Hyunjin had been a nice company, and it wasn’t awkward at all talking to him or being in his presence. Seungmin hopes Hyunjin will really send him a message on twitter later because Seungmin genuinely wants to stay in touch in Hyunjin and be his friends.

This time, Seungmin walks back to his airbnb place. He takes his time walking there, enjoying the cool breeze and warm sunlight on his skin. The silence is loud after being in company with another person, so he starts humming to a song to fill in the silence.

It’s even quieter in the airbnb place, no sound of people chattering and no sound of cars in traffic. Seungmin puts his things down and heats up the water in the kettle for his lunch (consisting of cup noodles). He turns the television on as well, just so it isn’t so deadly quiet in the place.

Leaving his noodles to soak the water and cook, Seungmin takes his random photos out to see which members he got. He is pleasantly surprised to see Wonpil’s photos when he turns the cards around, even more so when there isn’t any duplicates at all.

“Huh, what’s with my luck this time,” Seungmin comments in amusement, seeing how easily he gets all six different photos of Wonpil on a single purchase.

For the 10th card, when Seungmin takes the photo out of the plastic to check which member it is, he is surprised to see another paper inside, his eyes widening in shock reading what's written on it, his hand shaking and heart beating fast.

**1st Prize**

**Congratulations!**

**You win meet and greet with Day6.**

"What the fuck," Seungmin says. Seungmin takes his phone out to yell at his friends, but seeing the notification from twitter saying there's a new DM request, Seungmin goes to check it instead.

Hey!

It's Hyunjin. This is my twitter kk

HYUNJIN

OMG HYUNJIN WTF

??

(Image)

OH MY GOD

YOU GOT IT

wtf im freaking out my hands are shaking so bad

Awwww

Congrats!

Dont die, i just met you hahahah

Aloslsla

I was going to eat and nap but now i gotta rush back to the venue huh

Yes lol

Also thats funny. You went back and THEN realized you won?

You shouldve checked when you were still at the venue lol

Lsksals

What do i DO NOW

calm down!

Eat something first

Then head back to the venue and inform the staff

Alakslsl

I wish you were still here

Im here! It's good enough

Dont worry, you got this lol

Seungmin smiles at Hyunjin's text. He clicks his profile and sees the display picture showing a photo of Got7's Jinyoung and the username says  _ luckystarjinyoung. _

_ "You're  _ a lucky star indeed," Seungmin muses to himself, clicking the follow button before returning back to his conversation with Hyunjin.

Seungmin thanks whatever higher beings there are out there for letting him meet Hyunjin that morning. He is pretty sure this is only the start of his beautiful friendship with Hyunjin.


End file.
